


One Moment More

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Based on a prompt from a dear friend where Iris was in the LoT crossover and Barry would have said bye to her.This is another one where I've mixed my own words with lyrics to one of my favorite songs. It felt so PERFECT for this scenario. The song is 'One Moment More' by Mindy Smith. You should listen to it because it's absolutely beautiful & heartbreaking all at once. The lyrics are in italics.Hope you enjoy!





	

"This isn't up for debate, it's not even a close call. I turn myself over to the Dominators, they leave the rest of the world alone. It's simple."

 

He turned to walk away and then he heard her voice echo in the hangar. 

 

"Barry!" she yelled. 

 

Her heels clicked against the concrete floor as she ran towards him. 

 

He stopped dead in his tracks, but couldn't bring himself to turn around and face her. He felt her arms reach around him as she hugged him from behind. 

 

_Hold me, even though I know you're leaving. And show me all the reasons you would stay._  

 

She held on to him tighter than she ever had. 

 

"Please...don't do this. Don't leave me."

 

Up until this point he'd been able to stay pretty calm, but the moment he heard her voice call out to him he was done for. 

 

Tears fell down his face in a constant stream. 

 

"Iris..." he said, his voice weaker than he'd meant for it to be. 

 

_ It's just enough to steal my heart and run and fade out with the falling sun.  _

 

"Barry look at me. Turn around and look at me, please."

 

She was sobbing, her grip around him still iron tight. 

 

He slowly turned. She looked up at his face, but his eyes remained closed. 

 

She pulled his head down towards her and rested his forehead against hers. 

 

_It's just enough to feel your breath on mine, to warm my soul and ease my mind. You've got to hold me and show me love._  

 

She shook her head back and forth. 

 

"I love you. I'm in love with you. Deeper in love with you than I ever thought would be possible and -"

 

"Iris stop. You're only making this harder. I have to do this. I have to keep you safe."

 

"No," her voice cracked. "I need you here. I can't...I cannot live without you."

 

He slowly moved his head away from hers and opened his eyes. 

 

He clenched his jaw when he saw the pain in her eyes. 

 

"You'll move on. You'll be ok. 

 

You have to promise me you'll be ok."

 

His voice shook as he spoke. 

 

"No! Please!" she sobbed. 

 

Her nails dug into his shoulder as she pounded on his chest with her other hand, pleading with him to stay. 

 

There was a calmness that fell over him. He knew he had to do this. He couldn't risk her life, he would always choose to save her no matter the cost. 

 

"Iris, you have _made_ my life. You've brought me more love and happiness than any one man deserves. I'll always, always love you. 

 

Please remember how much I cared."

 

He leaned down to kiss her as she continued to shake her head and cry. 

 

He pulled away from her grip and turned to leave. 

 

She fell to her knees as she watched the love of her life walk away. 

 

_ Please don't go, let me have you just one moment more. All I need, all I want is just one moment more.  _

 

_ Tell me how someday you'll be returning and maybe I'll believe... _

 

\------------

 

She laid on her bed in the fetal position, hiding in the darkness. 

 

It had somehow all worked out and he hadn't had to sacrifice himself. She had him back, yet she still couldn't bring herself to stop crying. 

 

She heard the door open and gently close.

 

Her body shifted a little with the weight of him joining her in the bed. 

 

She kept her eyes closed and held on to her knees tighter. 

 

He pressed his body against hers and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed the side of her face, breathed her in. It wasn't lost on him when she winced and moved away from his touch, signaling to him that she was still hurting. 

 

He lifted himself up to rest on his forearm and began to move away from her, giving her the space she seemed to be telling him she needed. 

 

Before he could get far, she turned and wrapped herself in his arms, sobbing into his chest. 

 

_ Hold me, even though I know you're leaving.  _

 

He pulled the comforter up around them and held her. They stayed like that for hours, wrapped in each other. Trading touches and kisses. 

 

"I'm sorry Iris..." he whispered over and over. 

 

_You've got to hold me...and maybe I'll believe._  


End file.
